This invention relates generally to an apparatus for treating air within a predetermined area and more particularly, to a generator which has a series of parallel plates capable of generating an electric field and ozone within that field. Ozone generators for supplying ozone to a localized region are generally known. Such apparatus typically comprises a housing in which there is located one or more ozone generating units which, when energized, produce ozone gas which may be directed into the room with a fan. Ozone generators have in the past included a pair of electrodes separated by a dielectric member which, when supplied with a high voltage AC source, will cause an electrical discharge between the electrodes. Apparatus of this nature produces nitrous oxide which may be injurious to health. For example, when one of the ozone plates is positively charged, which is half the time, the nitrogen in the ambient air that is passing over the plate receives a positive charge which combines with the oxygen molecules to form nitrous dioxide, nitrous oxide, and possibly, if water vapor is present, nitric acid.
In addition, since ozone generators draw ambient air over the generating plates, there is a problem of accumulating dust and grease on the plates. It is necessary, therefore, to clean the electrodes which is important in a device which tracks particle impurities in the air because periodically, all the particle impurities attracted to the electrodes must be removed. Generally, to clean the generators has involved taking the ozone device apart which is a delicate operation and difficult for someone even skilled.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in apparatus for treating air in a localized environment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mode for operating a generator so that it may be self cleaning.
And yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved, safe and durable ozone generator which will not produce harmful nitrous oxide in similar products.